w r o n g
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Tell me how bad you want me to do this. How bad you want to punish me, Kim MinSeok."/MinSeok mengerang, seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa ia telah memberi hukuman yang salah pada makhluk semesum LuHan!


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]: **

Dibuat dengan segenap perasaan h8 sama seorang _werewolf-barbie_ kurus bernama Luvert yang sibuk _fanservice_ di Shanghai Music Festival, hingga melupakan _his Baozi_. Entah aku yang malas mencari momen mereka atau gimana, tapi satu-satunya momen yang ada hanyalah pemberian dari aYas-_chagi_. :lol (P.S Thankseu, Chagi~~)

Super girly and naughty!MinSeok. Ide sangat pasaran, serius aku udah terlalu sering baca fanfiksi dengan _basic idea_ _punishment_ seperti ini. But, ofc i didn't do plagiarism or stuffs! PWP. Full of yaoi lemon—yesseu Babe~ that means boy x boy explicit sex scene! Very out of character because of my fuckin' wild imagination. Karena dibuat saat kesal, probably doesn't hot at all, but this is still lemon, ryte? So yeah... :lol Take it with your own risk or click the exist back button instead if you can't. Fufufu~

**BACKSOUND(s):**

"Mirotic" sung by DBSK, "Growl" sung by EXO, "Last Farewell" sung by BIGBANG, and "Breathe" sung by G-Dragon.

(_P.S.S _Those songs always succesfully turning me on. :lol)

**...**

_I know how it feels, Babe_

_I know that my body is your only weakness_

_My voice is your addiction_

_Come to me, Babe~_

_Just come to me and lemme give you the most beautiful punishment..._

_Laying down on your body with my hand arounds_

_Tell me how it feels, Babe_

_Tell me something I already knew_

**...**

"Aku ingin duduk berdua dengan LuHan di belakang."

Kelima _member_ EXO M berbonus sang manajer sontak menoleh ke arah pemilik suara barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" lanjut si pemilik suara sambil tersenyum, teramat manis. Senyum yang tidak biasa jika saja para manusia itu cukup cerdas untuk mengartikannya. Tapi, para manusia itu hanya sedikit heran—coret, sangat heran. Bagaimana si pemilik suara a.k.a Kim MinSeok yang biasanya tidak pernah protes dalam pembagian tempat duduk dan lebih banyak mengalah—karena ia _member _yang paling tua—kali ini bersuara untuk dapat duduk dengan LuHan? Oke, biar diperjelas, MinSeok meminta duduk dengan LuHan di bagian paling belakang _van_ yang seharusnya bisa untuk tiga orang menjadi dua orang, ya Kim MinSeok ingin memonopoli bangku belakang dengan LuHan, _berdua._

"Tapi, MinSeok-_ah_, bangku tengah tidak mungkin ditempati empat orang." Manajer bersuara. "Nanti akan sangat sempit."

Lalu, LuHan? Jangan tanyakan pendapatnya. Menanyakan pendapat makhluk itu untuk bisa duduk berdua dengan _Baozi_-nya hanya akan menghabiskan durasi.

Hari ini, mereka akan kembali ke hotel setelah selesai melakukan pertunjukkan di Shanghai Music Festival. Pembagian tempat duduk semula adalah manajer duduk di samping sopir, JongDae, Yixing, dan Kris duduk di tengah, sementara duo 'fake maknae' dan _real maknae_ duduk di belakang. Tapi, kali ini MinSeok—yang sekali lagi, tidak pernah protes—mendadak mengusulkan hal aneh.

"Tidak bisa." Manajer menggeleng, memberikan keputusan final.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak turuti saja-saja kata _Baozi_ dan kita bisa segera kembali ke hotel!" LuHan mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu MinSeok dan menarik MinSeok memasuki _van_. Sayangnya LuHan terlalu bodoh untuk melihat seringai di sudut bibir MinSeok. Ya, Kim MinSeok tengah menyeringai.

"Aku akan duduk dengan mereka." Alis manajer terangkat. Ia menatap Kris yang mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti jejak dua _member_-nya untuk memasuki _van._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pembagian berakhir seperti semula, dengan perubahan sosok _Duizhang_ yang kini tengah tertidur seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan topi di sisi kanan. Sementara LuHan duduk di tengah di antara Kris dan MinSeok. Tentu, LuHan tak akan membiarkan Kris duduk di samping MinSeok. LuHan tidak ingin kejadian yang sering ia tonton di drama saat sang tokoh tertidur dan bersandar di bahu tokoh lainnya—entah sengaja atau tidak—terjadi saat ini. Setidaknya tidak dengan kepala orang lain yang bersandar di bahu MinSeok. Karena kali ini ia tengah menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu sang _Baozi._

LuHan hanya tidak tahu, bahwa ia tengah menggali lubang surganya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LuHan yang nyaris tertidur, membuka sebelah matanya ketika ia merasakan pergerakan MinSeok yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Eng...?" LuHan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ketika ia merasakan MinSeok mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Lu..." bisik MinSeok pelan. Kali ini bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga LuHan. LuHan mengerjapkan mata rusanya, menunggu MinSeok berbicara.

"Sebenarnya... aku—" MinSeok menghembuskan napasnya yang berbau _mint_ di telinga sang rusa yang sensitif. "—dari tadi cukup menahan diri lho."

"Apa maksud—Ugh!" LuHan menggerang tertahan. Tangan kanan MinSeok mendadak sudah berada tepat di selangkangannya. Meremas miliknya yang bangun secara perlahan di balik celana berwarna gelap yang barusan mereka gunakan _perform_ di _stage_ Shanghai Music Festival.

"Kau tadi nakal sekali, Lu." MinSeok menyandarkan tangan kirinya yang bebas pada jendela _van_ yang tengah melaju. Menghindari kecurigaan _member_ lainnya yang sepertinya tengah tertidur. "Mencium Tao seperti itu, menendang Kris, memukul Yixing. Kau benar-benar _master fanservice_ yang _baik_." MinSeok memberi tekanan pada kata 'baik'.

"Kau bahkan sampai lupa untuk membuat _fanservice_ dengan kekasihmu sendiri, eh?" MinSeok kembali meremas milik LuHan membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. MinSeok tertawa samar, dalam keadaan yang remang karena lampu _van_ yang dimatikan serta LuHan yang menggigit bibir menahan desahan adalah pemandangan ynag langka untuk melihat sisi _bottom_ dari kekasihnya yang posesif itu.

"Apa...Ahhh~" Sungguh bisakah MinSeok menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menggesek kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana secara konstan. Tidak jangan berhenti. Maksud LuHan bisakah mereka melakukannya nanti? Tapi, dasar MinSeok sialan. Pemuda itu justru semakin berani dengan membuka celana LuHan dan menyusupkan tangannya yang berjemari mungil dengan mudah.

'Damn you, Kim MinSeok and your fucking fingers move' umpat LuHan dalam hati, kesal.

"Lu..." panggil MinSeok seduktif. LuHan menoleh dan bibir ranum MinSeok langsung menyambutnya. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang basah dan menuntut. Tak peduli dengan Kris atau _member_ lain yang mungkin terbangun. Tangan MinSeok di bagian selatan LuHan yang kini menggenggam langsung miliknya meningkatkan adrenalinnya dan suhu di dalam _van _secara signifikan.

LuHan seakan tersedak saat MinSeok memaksanya menelan _saliva_-nya.

"Ugh..." LuHan mengerang di sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya bergerak menuju dada MinSeok tapi pemuda itu menepisnya. LuHan pun memilih menjatuhkan tangannya pada bagian kepala MinSeok memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membiarkan tangan MinSeok menggila di selangkangannya.

"Ughh..." seluruh tubuh LuHan menegang merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera keluar dari miliknya. Tapi, mata beriris madu itu terbuka dan terbelalak ketika dengan cepat MinSeok memasangkan _cock ring_ pada miliknya, yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan MinSeok, menggagalkan orgasmenya, dengan sukses.

"MinSeok?" LuHan menjauhkan wajahnya. Memandang MinSeok yang kini tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap _saliva_ di bibirnya. Ayolah, mereka sesama laki-laki, harusnya MinSeok tahu bagaimana sakitnya orgasme yang tertunda itu.

"Jangan lepaskan atau kau tidak akan dapat jatahmu untuk tiga bulan ke depan." Tangan LuHan tertahan di udara ketika mendengar kalimat dari kekasihnya barusan. Mulut pemuda Beijing itu terbuka lebar seperti ikan koi sebelum ia tersadar dan memandang ke miliknya yang kini telah terlingkari _cock ring_—benda sialan yang membuatnya menunda kenikmatannya. _Cock ring_ itu adalah miliknya, hanya LuHan-lah yang selalu membawa benda sialan itu kemana-mana mengingat ia tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan untuk dapat menerkam _Baozi_-nya, kapan pun.

"Ngg~apa kita sampai?" Suara serak Kris menyadarkan LuHan untuk segera merapikan celananya sebelum sang _Duizhang_ membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Sementara MinSeok sang tersangka kembali pura-pura memandang keluar jendela, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

LuHan-_sshi_, sayang sekali hukumanmu belum selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Klak.'

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci terdengar ketika LuHan menyadari bahwa dengan gerakan cepat MinSeok telah mengunci pergelangan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hukumanmu baru saja akan dimulai, LuHan-_sshi_." Dahi LuHan berkerut tak mengerti ketika MinSeok mendorong tubuhnya ke kamar mandi yang ada di sisi kanan kamar hotel yang mereka tempati berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Berkali-kali _visual_ EXO M itu menelan ludahnya atau menggigit bibir bawahnya.

LuHan mengerang.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Kim MinSeok tahu dengan baik jika tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya kelemahan LuHan. Membiarkan LuHan melihatnya bermain solo sama saja memberikan hukuman terberat sekaligus terindah bagi pemuda Beijing itu.

"MinSeokie..." panggil LuHan serak. Ia merasakan sulit bernapas. Sulit sekali. Bukan karena kondisinya sekarang, tapi karena keadaan sosok manusia berdosa bernama Kim MinSeok di depannya.

Tapi, MinSeok seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan LuHan yang tak bisa kemana-mana karena MinSeok yang telah mengikat tangannya dengan besi yang ada di wastafel. Mengunci pemuda itu agar tetap menjadi penonton untuk pertunjukan solonya. Jika selama ini LuHan yang mendadak tuli saat mereka tengah _make love_, kali ini MinSeok yang mencoba tuli. Tuli atas semua kata-kata LuHan.

"Aggghh, Lu...Han..."

Seluruh saraf di tubuh LuHan bergetar ketika mendengar MinSeok mendesahkan namanya. Tubuhnya terangsang dengan tidak wajar. Tiba-tiba dan sesak.

Kim MinSeok tahu, LuHan tidak perlu obat perangsang untuk membuatnya terangsang, karena semua yang ada dalam diri Kim MinSeok adalah perangsang alami untuk LuHan. MinSeok tahu itu dengan baik. Dan kali ini ia memanfaatkan semua itu untuk menghukum LuHan. Minseok hanya ingin melihat LuHan tersiksa.

Ya, kali ini LuHan tersiksa—benar-benar tersiksa.

Di depannya, lebih tepatnya di bawahnya, Kim MinSeok tengah duduk di bawah kuyuran _shower_ yang menyala, kaki terbuka lebar, _saliva_ mengalir di dagunya dari bibir yang sesekali mendesah—sering mendesah menyebutkan nama LuHan dengan mata tertutup _blindfold._

Sebuah vibrator bergetar dengan kekuatan sedang di dalam lubang surga merahnya. Tangan kanan bermain di kejantanannya yang telah menegang. Menggosok, meremas, naik turun, dengan membayangkan jemari LuHan-lah yang tengah memanjanya.

Tangan kiri juga tak ingin absen dalam permainan solo Kim MinSeok. Tangan itu dengan seduktif memilin-milin _nipple_-nya sendiri. Mencubitnya dan berakhir dengan erangan keras dari bibr MinSeok.

"Lu..."

"_Fuck you_, Kim MinSeok! _Don't play with me_!" sentak LuHan keras. Bagian selatan miliknya sudah menegang sempurna melihat keadaan MinSeok di depannya. Mendengar suara MinSeok mendesahkan namanya. LuHan bisa benar-benar gila.

"_W-who said I'm playing with you. I'm punishing you,_ LuHanie." MinSeok memilin _nipple_-nya sendiri dan kembali mengerang. Dengan mata yang tertutup _blind fold_ ia tak akan bisa melihat ekspresi LuHan, tapi dari suara pemuda itu ia tahu bahwa LuHan sudah terangsang. Sangat terangsang. MinSeok yakin, tanpa _cock ring_ yang berada di kejantanannya, LuHan bisa saja keluar. Tapi, MinSeok tidak ingin membuatnya semudah itu. Ia ingin menghukum LuHan.

"Aahhhh~ _come to me_, LuHanie..." MinSeok menaikkan frekuensi vibrator di lubangnya menjadi _hard_. "Ahhh..."

Napas MinSeok tersengal. Surai _dark brow_ dan tubuhnya basah oleh air yang jatuh dari _shower_ di atasnya. Bibir merah itu sesekali merekah. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat ketika tangannya bergerak semakin cepat mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

"Lu...Han...aahhh!" MinSeok mengejang. Tubuhnya melengkung dan ambruk setelah cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya.

LuHan mengerang, di matanya MinSeok benar-benar indah.

"Ughh..." tangan MinSeok bergerak membuka _blindfold_-nya setelah badai kenikmatan atas permainan solonya selesai. Ia menatap LuHan yang kini menyeringai di atasnya. Wajah pemuda itu memerah, layaknya apel yang siap dipanen. Kejantannya telah menegang sempurna, seolah menggoda MinSeok.

"Aku ingin menghukummu, Lu," ucap MinSeok lemah. Ia melepas _vibrator_ dari lubangnya.

"_Do it then_, Kim MinSeok." LuHan menyeringai. Matanya mengikuti MinSeok yang kini berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ugh...Lu." MinSeok berdiri tepat di depan LuHan. Pemuda yang sebulan lebih tua dari LuHan itu menjilat bibirnya, seduktif. Wajahnya kuyu dengan bibir memerah yang terlihat indah berikut aliran air dari rambut dan wajahnya yang lancang mengalir di sepanjang tubuh telanjangnya. MinSeok menggesekkan miliknya yang kembali menegang pada milik LuHan.

"Ugh...MinSeokie." LuHan memejamkan matanya merasakan friksi gesekan di selangkangan mereka. "Hukum aku. Kumohon."

MinSeok melepas _cock ring_ di kejantanan LuHan berikut ikatan pada kedua tangan pemuda itu. LuHan merasakan kebas saat tangannya akhirnya bebas.

"Lu-LuHanie... _I want yours—_" MinSeok berbisik pada telinga LuHan dengan suara rendah dan desahan menggoda. Tangannya menuntun jemari LuHan menyentuh lubangnya. "—_here_."

LuHan tak menjawab. Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda itu menarik tubuh MinSeok memaksanya membelakanginya dan menghadap _bathub_ di depannya.

"_Remember... you're the one who tempted me, Belle. How dare you did this to the wild wolf like me, eh?"_ LuHan berbisik di telinganya. Lidahnya bergerak menarik garis _saliva_ di sepanjang leher MinSeok dan berhenti di bahunya. Menggigit bahu berkulit semulus porselen itu dan menghisapnya. MinSeok mendesah. Detik berikutnya MinSeok menyadari LuHan sudah menanggalkan semua kain yang membungkus tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

MinSeok menjerit.

Kini sesuatu yang lebih besar tengah memasuki tubuhnya. Ya, LuHan lebih liar, lebih hebat dan lebih menggairahkan daripada semua alat-alat itu. MinSeok mengerang. Tangannya berpegangan pada _bathub_, membiarkan LuHan memasukinya dari belakang dan membuat tubuhnya menghentak-hentak keras. Tangan LuHan tak ingin diam dan mulai memanja milik MinSeok, memainkannya dengan ibu jari dan sesekali menekan ujungnya. Ujung jemari LuHan terasa begitu dingin di atas milik MinSeok yang memanas. Membuat pemuda itu seakan melayang ketika kedua tempat kenikmatannya dimanja secara bersamaan.

"Lu...Ahghhh~ Lu-LuHan...Ahh!"

Satu hentakan dari LuHan berhasil tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ milik MinSeok dan membuat MinSeok mengerang keras. Desahan MinSeoak adalah candu bagi LuHan.

"_There_...ahh!"

"Katakan, MinSeok." LuHan meremas kejantanan MinSeok tanpa mengurangi ritme sodokannya. "Kenapa kau ingin menghukumku?"

"Ugh...a-aku! Aahhh!"

"_Wae_?"

LuHan kembali menggigit bahu yang kini penuh bekas merah keunguan itu.

"A-aku tidak suka ahhh...kau dengan yang aahh lain. Ugh! _Faster_, LuHan!"

"_Tell me how bad you want me to do this... How bad you want to punish me."_

MinSeok menjawab dengan erangan. Lagi-lagi milik LuHan menyentuh _sweet_ _spot_-nya.

"_B-badly_...aahh!"

LuHan menyentuh pipi MinSeok pelan, membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali berciuman liar. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Kedua daging kenyal itu saling mendominasi, menciptakan harmoni yang meningkatkan suhu di dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

_Wet sounds_ terdengar dan menyadarkan mereka akan paru-paru yang menuntut keadilan.

Tubuh MinSeok basah. Kali ini oleh keringat yang keluar dari tiap lubang porinya, menggantikan air yang telah menghilang. LuHan mendorong miliknya semakin ke dalam dan kembali menyentuh ujung kenyal di dalam rektum MinSeok.

"LuHan... aaghhh!" Cairan putih kental keluar dari milik MinSeok membasahi tangan LuHan.

MinSeok berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa detik saat ia rasakan kenikmatan menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. MinSeok terkulai, tapi LuHan dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya. MinSeok terdiam ketika LuHan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari _bathroom_ menuju kamar mereka.

LuHan meletakkan tubuh MinSeok dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur, seolah takut tubuh indah itu rusak atau lecet.

"Lu..." bisik MinSeok serak. LuHan tak menjawab. Ia bergerak mengambil cokelat cair yang menjadi teman _dessert_ untuk makan malam mereka.

"LuHan...apa yang—Ugh!" MinSeok menggigit bibirnya ketika LuHan menyiramkan cokelat cair ke atas dadanya dan memanjang ke arah perutnya. Cairan berwarna gelap yang dingin dengan segera menghiasi tubuh MinSeok yang mengkilat, menetes dari perut ke pinggangnya. LuHan menahan napas.

MinSeok terlihat sangat, indah.

LuHan menyeringai. _"We haven't enjoy our dinner yet_, MinSeokie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MinSeok mengelinjang saat lidah LuHan bermain lihai dengan menggigit _nipple_-nya. Sementara desahan MinSeok teredam oleh tiga jemari LuHan di mulutnya. Wajah MinSeok memerah sempurna. Napasnya putus-putus. LuHan dan segala kenikmatan yang ia berikan tidak akan pernah mengijinkan MinSeok untuk bernapas. Tidak akan.

MinSeok mati rasa. Kabut nafsu sudah menutupinya dengan begitu sempurna. Lidah LuHan yang bergerak semakin turun dan berhenti tepat di bagian selatannya, membuatnya nyaris gila. Rasa hangat dan permainan gigi serta lidah LuHan membuat MinSeok tak bisa merangkai kata selain meremas sprei kuat-kuat.

"Arghhh...Lu!" MinSeok kembali mengerang bebas sesudah LuHan menarik jemarinya. Tubuhnya melengkung ketika LuHan memberi hisapan kuat di kejantanan miliknya. MinSeok terengah, tak kuasa untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap LuHan yang masih membersihkan sisa-sisa cairannya.

LuHan kembali bergerak ke atas. Lidahnya menjilat sisa cokelat di tubuh MinSeok. Sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kaki MinSeok dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya.

"MinSeokie..." panggil LuHan pelan. MinSeok membuka matanya.

LuHan mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi lengket MinSeok.

"Aku masuk lagi..." LuHan tak bisa menunggu. Ia tak bisa menunggu MinSeok mengeluarkan jawabannya atau sekedar anggukannya.

LuHan sudah kehilangan kontrol atas diri MinSeok-nya.

"Aagghhh!" Sekali lagi, MinSeok mengejang keras ketika LuHan memasukinya. Mendobrak lubangnya sekali lagi. Menghentak.

Liar dan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ce-cepat, Lu..."

LuHan tak perlu perintah keduanya kalinya untuk melakukan itu. Dengan sekali sentak ia memajukan tubuhnya membuat tubuh MinSeok melengkung tinggi seraya mencengkram kuat bahu LuHan di atasnya. Titik terdalam MinSeok di hantamnya berkali-kali. LuHan merasakan dinding lubang MinSeok menyempit memerangkap miliknya.

"Ughh~" LuHan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang. Desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

LuHan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher MinSeok. Ia merasakan gelombang hasrat memenuhi organnya. "MinSeokiee...ahh!"

Tubuhnya mengejang bersamaan ketika cairannya keluar deras memenuhi lubang MinSeok. Sementara milik MinSeok keluar bebas membasahi kulit porselen LuHan di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LuHan memeluk tubuh MinSeok erat, membiarkan MinSeok yang seolah juga tak ingin lepas dari pelukan itu. MinSeok hanya lelah, ternyata memberi hukuman untuk LuHan sangat melelahkan seperti ini.

Tapi, kau telah memberi hukuman yang salah untuk orang se-_pervert _LuHan, Kim MinSeok.

_Sangat salah._

Karena sebuah seringai kini bermain di bibir bagus itu. Sebuah seringai untuk memastikan kau memberikan hukuman yang sama saat dia melakukan kesalahan lagi nantinya.

_I got you~ under my skin~~_

...

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
